The Creepy Doll
by Its-Ceraaa
Summary: A two-shot for Homeee and Kuto. DDTank AU.
1. BertongKuto

_The doll was rather disturbing to Kuto._

Wearing a blood red cloak, the doll had unusually large eyes and its pupils always seem to be dilated. Having a long tongue hanging out of its mouth was not helping much to lessen Kuto's fear of such things.

_Oh how he wished these things had not existed in the first place, to him, it was a root of fear and the path to hallucination and nightmares. _

But there it was, clutched by Homeee who treated it as if it was a lifelong treasure to him. The doll seemed to stare sidewards at Homeee, its eyes lifeless and unforgiving.

Homeee would succumb to his childish antics and make life into the doll, moving it with his fingers like a puppet just to amuse the Roserade sisters or even to kill some time. It was as if it was alive, the way how Homeee acted out how it would sound, a shallow squeaky voice, or how it would walk on four limbs. To Kuto, it was horrifying.

_It was as if... As if the doll had started murmuring his name from afar and suddenly appeared behind him to penetrate his soul with fear. Was he hallucinating? Or maybe he did not have enough sleep last night?_

_No, _he told himself. It was all just hallucinations. Yes that's it. He must have been visiting the Shadow Castle too much and too recently that all the energy he put into completing missions had taken a toll on him. He needed to take a break.

Instead, he soon found himself pulled into the Shadow Castle once again, to complete tasks with the amusingly annoying Roserade sisters, the enthusiastic Homeee and the ominous doll he so wished that would not be in Homeee's or anyone's possession.

To get into the Shadow Castle was easy. Kill the goblins, clear a path for the explosive barrel and ice when needed. But what he didn't expect was himself to be stuck along the edge of a barricade, with molten ground on his right with a drop and Homeee on his left. Oh no, he didn't mind Homeee at all. But what he did mind was the doll.

_It seemed to relentlessly stare at him, threatening to push him off the edge and send him to his death._

He forcefully pulled his mind off the offending piece of stitched-together cloth and concentrated on doing his task. However, the unexpected happened. Homeee felt a slight tug on his shirt and could not shake of the feeling that it might be the doll pulling on his shirt, since it was the closest to him.

**He turned and-**

_BertongKuto dropped out._


	2. Homeee

_PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU :3_

For the past one week, no one saw Kuto - not even on Facebook.

_What happened to him? Is he that terrified of the doll? Heh, that wuss._

Homeee stuck to his doll and brought it wherever he went. People left negative remarks on how the doll was "creepy" and how he should "get rid of it this instant" - a most enthusiastic remark from Cera.

But Homeee never listened.

Soon, he began to realise, that his friends began to distance themselves away from him and became more and more inactive. It had become so frequent that he was oblivious to it. He never wondered why or where they were now, because everything in his mind was replaced by the treasured doll he held, _it was almost like he was brainwashed._

Having the doll was an ultimate source of power for Homeee. He fortified it over and over again, making it more and more powerful, part of his armor and his offense.

Then one day, Homeee blinked. _He realised something. Why was he alone? Where is Pomeee? Where is Cera and Celia? __**Where is**_ _**Kuto?**_

_He panicked. For the first time in his life, he was afraid of losing his friends. He called out using the Trumpet and Horns, but no one answered him. It was like no one was online. Where was everyone? Was Homeee the only person left in_ the server?

Homeee checked the clock. It was 12:00 midnight. For once, Homeee felt tired. He was tired of having inactive friends, he was tired of playing - he was tired of being alone for countless hours. Homeee proceeded to close the window. But what he didn't expect next, was a message to pop-up.

_Are you enjoying your time here, Homeee?_

Homeee shook his head and his eyes widened. What did he just see? He rechecked the message again and it read,

_Are you sure you want to logout? Yes/No_

_Oh. _Homeee thought. Countless sleepless nights must have taken its toll on him. He clicked _Yes._

Another message popped up.

_Homeee, come play with me._

Homeee rubbed his eyes. The message was still there. What was this? A horror story? No, it's just a prank from the GM. He must have been bored and decided to disturb Homeee. Homeee clicked the exit button at the top of the window. The screen blacked out.

Slowly, big white letters appeared.

_H_

_O _

_M_

_E_

_E_

_E_

Homeee gulped. _This was no horror game._

_P_

_L_

_A_

_Y_

Homeee hurriedly reached for the power-off button on his laptop and pressed it repeatedly, tearing his eyes off the screen. But curious as he was, Homeee wanted to find out more.

_P_

_L_

_A_

_Y _

_W_

_I_

_T_

_H_

_M_

_E_

Homeee didn't like the sound of this. He wanted to turn away, but his eyes were somehow forcefully glued to the screen.

_PLAY WITH ME_

Homeee cringed.

_PLAYWITHEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHME_

Homeee froze, terrified of the large red words planted on his screen. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead and a shiver went down his spine. His room darkened to an ominous atmosphere and his vision clouded.

**PLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHME****PLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHME****PLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHME****PLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHME****PLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHME****PLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHME****PLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHME****PLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHMEPLAYWITHME**

_A familiar red doll appeared, and whispered into Homeee's ear, "Play with me. Forever." Then it dragged Homeee into the inky black darkness of the computer screen where they played for no end._


End file.
